


Eyes on the Sky

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Background Link/Ilia, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda, a famed air ship pirate hunter, has been traveling across Hyrule. Her enemies, the Twilit Pirates, are ruthless criminals with an endless amount of greed. To her, they are monsters that must be stopped; meeting a runaway from them, however, might give her more sympathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on the Zelda AU Tumblr.

She only gave a quick, passing glance to her face in the mirror. Once, she had gotten worried about how pale her skin had gotten and how many dark bags were under her eyes, but now it was hard to care. She once had been called a beauty, but it was hard to say the same now. Not that it really mattered - all that mattered was keeping up with the news and getting from ship to ship.

"Want some coffee?" Telma, the current captain's pilot, asked. Her red hair was in cornrows, her dark skin shining. Her back was straight, and she held clear authority. At her feet was a large, puffy white cat. "You look like you need some, Zelda."

She nodded. "That would be wonderful."

"Come to the kitchen with me," Telma instructed. She pointed down the air ship's dark halls, past rows of doors leading into other rooms. "I need to speak with you about some rather important matters. Besides, I want to start up some breakfast for myself; I am absolutely starving from last night's near attack." She chuckled.

Zelda looked to her feet. That had certainly been close, but they had managed to keep the Twilit Pirates at bay. "Your crew certainly did well."

"Well why would you ever doubt them?"

"As did you," Zelda added. When the two had first met, Telma had told her what must have been hundreds of stories about what she and her crew did, but only now did she know for a fact just how true everything was. Though she did not immediatly percieve the woman and the people on her crew as liars, she had been in the skies long enough to know that sometimes stories got stretched.

"Oh, thank you." She grinned. "I've always liked being able to prove myself."

Their words echoed across the metal hallway. Zelda had certainly been on nicer looking ships before, though it certainly was held together well. The inside was a mess of just about every metal imaginable, though she knew it would certainly hold up.

"Like the ship?"

"It's certainly working."

"So what's it like?"

"What?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

Telma vaguely gestured around her with her hands. "Going around from ship to ship, never stopping and staying on one? I don't mean to disrespect you, but I don't quite understand what could make someone want to do it."

"No offense was taken, Telma." Zelda silenced for a moment, looking down to her shoes. No one had ever asked her that kind of question before; it was just expected that she continue her life as it was, always ready to fight. "It certainly keeps you separate from most, but I won't say that it's bad. Most of the air ship crews are nice enough, and they're always glad for my help. Never have I been on one ship that is one hundred perfect sure of its protection against the Twili."

"We were only hoping that they would ignore us! It was a good thing that you had decided to stick with us yesterday. When you asked for a ride, I had no idea that you knew that we were going to be attacked." She stopped, cocking her head to the side. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Figure out that my ship was going to be attacked," she said. "Are you magic, Zelda?"

She shook her head. "I had simply analyzed information and guessed that you were likely to be attacked."

"Now why would they attack us?" Telma began walking again, then pointed to a rusty door at the end of the hall. "That's the door to the kitchen."

"Because of your cargo," Zelda said. "You all may be simple traders, but that has no meaning to most of the Twilit pirates."

"What could they have possibly been after? We don't trade very many valuable goods!"

"Not to them," she responded. "The food you're selling is some of the most long lasting in all of the land of Hyrule. Those scoundrels need to eat too." Zelda opened the kitchen door, holding it for the older woman.

"Thank you." She walked inside, then turned to her right and began to open a large wooden barrel.

The kitchen too was made of mixed metals, though the cabinets, table, and chairs were all made of wood. Some game cards lay absently on the table, the game long since forgotten. A few plates and utensils sat out as well, some looking as if they had mold on it.

Telma sighed. "There was a reason that I didn't want you to come in here last night."

"I've seen many worse places." She sat down at a chair.

"What would you like to eat with your coffee? I was going to drink a potion and some coffee, maybe even give some meat to my cat. A bit of cheese sounds good as well."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then how will you keep your strength up?"

"Like you," Zelda responded. "I'll drink a potion."

"Alright, let me-"

"No," she said. "I have inconvenienced you all enough." She reached her hand into the small brown sack tied to her waist. She pulled out a bottle filled to the very brim with a light green liquid. Taking off the cork, she held the bottle to her lips and drank it all in one long gulp.

"Do as you please then." Telma turned back to what she was working on. "So, how much longer will you be staying with us? The crew already seems to have warmed up to you."

"Probably a few more days at most, at least until I am sure that your ship is again completely safe. If the Twilit Pirates really want that food, then they know that there will be a fight for it."

The older woman chuckled. "And fight we will."

Just then, the door tore open to a boy in green. His blond hair was a mess, and he was covered in sweat. Holding up his hands, he began to frantically sign away. Zelda's heart raced at the expressions on his face, not the words he signed. She had seen a similar hand language before during her travels, but none were like what the boy used.

"Oh no," Telma said. Her normally dark face was incredibly pale. "How the hell could this have even happened?" She looked over to Zelda. "We have a stowaway, and she's a Twili."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda questions the strange new stowaway; she may not be lying, but she doesn't seem to be telling the whole truth.

The whole room seemed to be holding their breath. Zelda stared at the girl in silence, her eyes never once leaving the girl in front of her. The mutation had done a lot to her skin, turning it blue and grey. Still, her eyes were large and bright, and her hair easily looked like any Hylian's. Even in Zelda's line of work, she rarely had time to be up close to a Twili and study them. Her life was all about fighting them.

Surprisingly, she had come unarmed, and the only harm that she was doing was hiding out and scavenging for food. A few empty bottles were spilled out onto the floor, some of them half broken. A bit of red potion was stuck to the side of her lips.

"Well," Ashei spoke, "what are we going to do?"

Telma, who stood beside Zelda, uncrossed her arms from over her chest. Her own hand reached for the hilt of the sword strapped to her side. "I suppose that we should question her; I want to know just how much stock I've lost to this girl." She looked over to Zelda. "Any suggestions?"

The boy in green from earlier stepped forward, his sword raised. There was a look of fury in his eyes, and though he clearly had been trained in how to hold his sword, Zelda could tell that he did not know when it needed to be put down.

"Stop," she said.

He frowned, but did so. He stepped back, his eyes never leaving the Twili girl.

"If she is discovered to be our enemy then you can have at her." Zelda looked over to her. "Still, she may have information we need, and I'm curious to why she is here unarmed. She may not be as bad as she looks."

The words seemed strange on her tongue; still, the girl in front of her was a curious sight. Zelda could not deny that.

Besides, no one could get information out of a dead girl.

"I assume," Zelda said, turning back to the girl, "that you are hungry."

It was no groundbreaking discovery, but it was a way to start things off.

She shook her head.

"Oh," Zelda said, looking down to the empty bottles.

"Don't look at me that way." Her voice was rough, and fury crossed through her eyes. She began to stand, her legs wobbling slightly. "You all look at me like I'm a freak, some monster."

No one responded.

"Look, I was hungry. What's the crime in getting some food?" She rubbed her arm. "Do you really think that the Twilit ships are a good place to be on? You'd think pirates who steal so much would buy food regularly, but no." She sighed. "I just came here to eat."

"You abandoned your ships to eat?" Ashei stepped forward, her sword out. "Do you actually expect us to believe that nonsense?"

Zelda stepped forward, blocking the sword. "Everyone, calm down. Have you looked at her? She's skinny as a rail; she couldn't possibly be lying." She turned back to her. "Well, have you had your fill?"

The girl scowled. "It wasn't like I was going to take over this damn ship. Check the whole place; you won't find another Twili on here."

"Look around," Zelda said. She turned to Telma. "Do you have anywhere private?"

-

From what Zelda knew, the Twili tended to struggle with pollution and lack of light. Midna certainly looked far from healthy.

"Need anything?" Zelda sat down across from her.

To their side, Telma cooked breakfast. Zelda had lost her appetite, but nothing stopped the other woman from eating. Zelda didn't mind that she was listening in on the two of them; this was her ship after all.

"I already told you," the girl responded. "I don't need anything else to eat."

Fine, Zelda thought.

"Why did you come here for food? It's not like this is the only place who has it." Zelda placed her hands on the cold metal table. "Did you have an interest in the cheese?"

"You mean that white goat stuff? That stuff tasted awful." She glared at her. "Look, I really meant no harm. All I wanted to do was eat."

The kitchen slowly filed with the smell of soup and coffee. Telma hummed a low, slow song. The various types of machinery inside hummned along with her.

"What's it like on their ships? Do they work you hard?" It was hard to tell if the girl was physically hurt; she kept herself as far away from Zelda as she possibly could, and tried to hide herself even when they were only a few feet away from each other.

"Of course." The girl looked down at the table. "It's not a nice place."

"Were you planning on staying?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't said much about what life with the Twili is like, but I'm guessing that it isn't great." Zelda leaned forward, locking her eyes with the girl. "Tell me, were you planning to keep hiding? This place must seem like a wonderland to you."

"No." She sighed. "This place is definitely nice, but I wasn't going to stay here. There are other places in the world you know, I just couldn't immediately reach them. If I tried to get to those places, all I would have been able to do was jump. Do you think that I want to be squished like a bug?"

"I suppose not." Zelda raised an eyebrow. "How did you even get on this ship in the first place?"

"I had my ways." She smirked.

"Well, tell us!" Telma glared at her. "You're on my ship!"

"Look, I didn't mean it-"

A cannon fired, cutting her off. For a moment, Zelda froze; even if she was used to attacks, she wasn't used to a ship being attacked again so early in the day, especially not so quickly after another (failed) attack earlier.

"Shit," the girl said, standing up. "They're here, they're-"

Zelda didn't hear the rest of her sentence; she raced forward, her bow out. How could this have happened?

"Zelda!" Telma called. "Do you know why this is happening?"

"No!"

-

The Twili all seemed to blend into one another; Zelda, even when she usually worked alone, found herself fighting alongside others. Ashei and Telma were at her sides, their weapons raised.

"There's so many of them!" Telma said. "Do they really need our food this badly?"

"We had a damned stowaway earlier and all she did was gripe about food!" Ashei commented. She raised her sword, then slashed at a nearby black monster. It fell to the ground, its tentacle like parts wriggling. The noises coming out of it made Zelda's ears ache. "The rat probably jumped when she had the chance; I knew that I should have killed her!"

The others on the ship were just as thick in monsters as the others. The boy in green and a girl, Zelda thought her name was Ilia but couldn't be sure, were fighting side by side. The girl mainly used martial arts moves, though she also had a sword. The boy in green used his sword easily, and it was easy to tell that he had been using it for a while.

"Keep fighting!" Zelda aimed her bow, then fired. The arrow shot through ship, striking a faraway Twili before it could get close. "I've seen worse invasions."

They somehow managed to fight off a large group, the creatures exploding into a dark fog. Zelda coughed; at least their wouldn't be anything that they would have to clean up.

"They can be beaten!" Zelda said.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Telma grin.

"You know, I think that you're right."

The three continued forward, helping to fight off the other groups.

"Thank you," Ilia called. "Link and I really appreciate it."

The boy in green, Link, smiled at them. Then, he raced forward.

"Be careful!" Telma called. "I know this is dangerous, but that doesn't mean that I want to lose any of you!"

The noises soon enough began to blur in Zelda's ears. There were shouts of words that made no sense, mixing with the cries of the Twili. None of them seemed to have gotten any food, though some crates and barrels were broken. Telma said more than a few colorful words at the sight of her damaged stock.

From the corner of her eye, Zelda noticed the Twili girl from earlier. She seemed angry, and the same hard look in her eyes from earlier were in her eyes then. She was fighting off her own kind, yelling angrily all the while. Zelda couldn't tell what the words were, or even if they were words at all. Still, she would have to question her about this once everything was said and done.

She would just have to finish fighting off all of the Twili first.

She raised her bow once more, then fired. Every arrow she fired was carefully aimed; if the Twili kept coming at this rate, she would have to make sure that no shot was wasted.


End file.
